Wetterbeeinflussung
Die gezielte Beeinflussung des Wetters gehört zu den uralten Menschheitsträumen. Die Zielsetzungen können hierbei von der Abwendung von Unwettern, zur Sicherung von Ernten, bis hin zu militärischen Operationen dienen. Je nach Bereich kann das Ziel der Wetterbeeinflussung eine aktuelle Witterung, großräumige Wetterlagen bis hin zum globalen Klima betreffen. Im Bezug auf die Kolonisation von anderen Himmelskörpern existieren sogar Überlegungen zum sogenannten Terraforming, d.h. der gezielten Umgestaltung des Klimas und der Biosphäre eines Planeten. Beeinflussung der Witterung Einbringung von Kondensationskeimen in Wolken Impfen von Wolken Als Impfen von Wolken wird die Einbringung von chemischen Kondensationskeimen, meist Salze wie Silberiodid, in Wolken bezeichnet. Mittels des Impfens von Wolken können zwei unterschiedliche Zwecke verfolgt werden: einerseits das gezielte abregnen lassen von Wolken und andererseits die Verhinderung von schwerem Hagel. Bei der künstlichen Erzeugung von Regen sollen die Kondensationskeime die Kondensation von Luftfeuchtigkeit und der Bildung von Regentropfen dienen. Bei der Abwendung von Hagel sollen möglichst viele Kondensationskeime bewirken, das sich, anstatt weniger großer Hagelkörner, viele kleine Hagelkörner bilden, wodurch die Schäden durch Hagelschlag verringert werden. Diese Methode ist besonders durch Hagelflieger bekannt die Silberiodid in Wolken ausbringen. Technisch lässt sich eine Wolkenimpfung allerdings auch auf viele weitere Arten durchführen, wie etwa mit Raketen, Drohnen (Modellflugzeuge) oder Artilleriegeschützen. Auch das Ausbringen von Rauch (durch Waldbrände oder Fabrikschornsteine) kann zur Impfung von Wolken beitragen, was oft zu auffälligen Wetterphänomenen in der Nähe von Fabriken führen soll. Trotz dessen, dass die Methode des Impfens von Wolken seit über fünfzig Jahren bekannt ist und nahezu überall auf der Welt angewendet wurde, insbesondere in der Sowjetunion, den USA und aktuell in der VR China, gibt es bis heute immer wieder Zweifel an der Wirksamkeit. Ein Problem bei der Untersuchung besteht besonders dadurch, dass die natürliche Regenmenge an einem Ort und in einem bestimmten Zeitintervall eine sehr hohe Variationsbandbreite aufweist, so dass der Effekt der Wolkenimpfung in dieser Variation untergehen kann. Das Impfen von Wolken zur Erzeugung von Regen bietet die Möglichkeit Regen-arme Regionen, sofern Wolken über diese hinweg ziehen, mit mehr Wasser zu versorgen und so fruchtbar für Ackerbau zu machen. Gleichzeitig führt das Impfen von Wolken allerdings auch immer wieder zu Streit zwischen benachbarten Bauern und sogar Regionen, denn dadurch das eine Partei den Wolken Wasser entzieht bleibt weniger Regen für die anderen Parteien übrig. Untersuchung *Der Spiegel: **(1983) Regenmachen: Als Legende entlarvt **(1999) Schüttgut vom Himmel Anwendung *Der Spiegel: **(1984) Unwetter:Eis aus dem Fahrstuhl **(1995) Aktion Zarenwetter **(2007) Chinesen lassen Schnee auf Tibet fallen **(2009) Peking versinkt in Schnee *Basler Zeitung (2009): Venezuela plant künstlichen Regen *Tagesspiegel (2009): Kampfflugzeuge gegen Schnee Ionisierung von Teilchen mit Lasern Laserstrahlen mit einer bestimmten Wellenlänge können Sauerstoffmoleküle und Stickstoffmoleküle ionisieren, d.h. die Teilchen gewinnen oder verlieren Ladungsträger (Elektronen), wodurch sie von ihrem vorher neutral-geladenden Zustand in einen positiv- oder negativ-geladenen Zustand übergehen. Zwischen unterschiedlich geladenen Teilchen bestehen Anziehungskräfte. Wenn eine solche Ionisieren in einem mit den Dämpfen einer verdunsteten Flüssigkeit gesättigten oder übersättigten Gasgemisch auftritt können die geladenen Teilchen als Kondensationskeime dienen, an denen sich Flüssigkeitstropfen bilden. Wenn die Tropfen selbst durch Kontakt mit ionisierten Teilchen geladen werden, kann die Anziehung zwischen unterschiedlich geladenen Tropfen diese sich vereinigen lassen, wodurch sie wachsen. Bei Wassermolekülen wird dies durch Partialladung, d.h. der natürlich Ungleichverteilung der Ladung im insgesamt neutral-geladenen Wassermolekül, begünstigt. Eine praktische Anwendung dieses Effekts ist die Nebelkammer, welche die Bewegung der Produkte von radioaktiven Zerfallsprozessen als Nebel sichtbar macht. Nach dem Wissenschaftler Philipp Rohwetter von der Freien Universität Berlin kann man sich diesen Effekt auch zur Beeinflussung von Wolken zu nutzen machen: Ein Laserstrahl mit passender Wellenlänge kann Teilchen in einem mit Wasserdampf übersättigten Himmelgebiet oder einer Wolke (welche aus kleinen Flüssigkeitstropfen besteht) ionisieren und so zur Tropfchenbildung und letztendlich zum abregnen veranlassen. Kleinere Feldversuche mit dieser Methode sollen erfolgreich verlaufen sein. Der Vorteil gegenüber dem Impfen von Wolken besteht hierbei darin, dass keine chemischen Stoffen direkt in die Wolke gebracht werden müssen, die eventuell unbekannte Nebeneffekte auslösen. Es wurde aber kritisiert, dass ein abregnen mittels Laserstrahlen recht Energieaufwendig sein könnte. *freenet (2010):Auf dem Weg zur Wetterkanone Wetterkanonen Als Wetterkanonen werden meist mehrere Meter hohe, trichterförmige Schallverstärker bezeichnet, die durch wiederholte Zündung einer explosiven Ladung Schallwellen erzeugen sollen, die schwere Hagelschauer abwenden oder Regen herbeizuführen soll. Anfang des 20. Jahrhundert wurde diese Methode als Wetterschießen bezeichnet und mittels besonders konstruierter Kanonen durchgeführthttp://www.spiegel.de/spiegel/print/d-15326039.html (was nicht mit dem traditionellen Böllerschießen verwechselt werden sollte). Die Wirksamkeit von Hagelkanonen wird im allgemeinen in das Reich der Mythen verwiesen. Erklärungsvarianten, wie dass der Schall die Bildung von Hagelkörnern stört oder die Hagelkörner zerspringen lässt, wird oft entgegengehalten, dass es bei Hagelschauern auch immer wieder zu Blitzen kommt, deren Donner eine weit stärkere Schallwelle darstellt, als welche mit der Hagelkanone erzeugt werden könnte. Da Hagelkanonen eine enorme Lärmbelästigung für die in der Umgebung lebenden Menschen darstellen, sind sie oftmals Grund für Streit. *RP-online (2009): Bauern streiten um Wetterkanone In einigen Fällen wird die Bezeichnung Wetterkanone auch für Geschütze verwendet, mit denen Wolken geimpft werden sollen(siehe oben). Cloudbuster Cloudbuster basieren auf dem Spätwerk österreichischen Psychoanalytikers Wilhelm Reich, welcher glaubte Orgon, eine Art Lebensenergie, entdeckt zu haben. Cloudbuster, meist aus langen Kupferstangen bestehende Konstruktionen, sollen das Orgon der Atmosphäre beeinflussen können und auf diese Weise vom Erdboden aus Wolkendecken zum aufbrechen, verschwinden oder abregnen bringen können. Sie wurde insbesondere als Mittel zur Abwehr von Chemtrails propagiert. Da Reichs Orgon-Theorie von der Naturwissenschaft meist als nicht-diskussionswürdig betrachtet wurde, gilt selbiges auch für die Wirksamkeit der Cloudbuster. Beeinflussung von Wetterlagen Künstliche Wolken Kondensstreifen Kondensstreifen von Flugzeugen stellen ein alltägliches Phänomen dar, bei dem künstlichen Wolken durch die Abgase von Flugzeugen entstehen und abhängig von der Luftfeuchtigkeit, Druck und Temperatur entweder nach kurzer Zeit auflösen oder sich zu großen Wolken entwickeln. Grade durch die Alltäglichkeit dieses Phänomens scheint ein Einfluss auf größere Wetterlagen als sehr wahrscheinlich. Der Einfluss von Kondensstreifen dürfte im wesentlichen dem von gewöhnlichen Wolken entsprechen. Wolken können einerseits Sonnenlicht aussperren und somit zu einer Abkühlung der Temperaturen beitragen, gleichzeitig aber auch die Abstrahlen von Wärmestrahlung in den Weltraum verhindern, wodurch sie wie eine Decke wirken und ein Auskühlen in der Nacht verhindern. Je nach Zeitpunkt der Wolkenbildung, dicke der Wolkenschicht und regionalen Gegebenheiten können sich diese beiden Effekte unterschiedlich summieren. Da sich durch Kondensstreifen meist eher dünne, also für Sonnenlicht recht durchlässige, Cirrus-Wolken bilden, wird oft davon ausgegangen, dass der Luftverkehr meist eher zu einer Erwärmung als zu einer Abkühlung beiträgt, allerdings ist dies umstritten. *Wissenschaft aktuell: Bomber-Geschwader kühlten Englands Lüfte *Der Spiegel: Kühl durch Kondensstreifen *Max-Planck-Institut für Meteorologie: Welche Rolle spielen Kondensstreifen für unser Klima? Beeinflussung des Weltklimas Treibhausgase Treibhausgase verhindern bzw. vermindern (je nach Frequenzbereich), dass direkte Entweichen von terrestrischer Wärmestrahlung in den Weltraum und tragen somit dazu bei das die Durchschnittstemperatur auf der Erde deutlich höher liegt als es etwa bei einem Planeten ohne Atmosphäre zu erwarten wäre. Die Konzentration bestimmter Treibhausgase kann also als Stellschraube für der durchschnittliche Temperatur der Erde dienen. Dies wird insbesondere durch die Theorie des anthropogenen Treibhauseffekts vertreten, nach der das durch menschliche Industrie ausgestoßene Treibhausgas CO2 unbeabsichtigt eine globale Erwärmung bewirken würde. Es existieren im Umkehrschluss aber auch Überlegungen, dass sich das Weltklima abkühlen ließe, wenn man der Erdatmosphäre gezielt CO2 entzöge. Meist wird Waldschutz als ein wichtiger Aspekt eines solchen Programms betrachtet, da Wälder, insbesondere Regenwälder, seit je her der Atmosphäre CO2 durch Pflanzenwachstum entzogen haben. Einige obskurere Ideen betrachten die Möglichkeit der gezielten Düngung von Seealgen, welche CO2 abbauen, oder den Bau von technischen Vorrichtungen (künstliche Bäume) die der Atmosphäre CO2 entziehen. Neben C02 spielen auch andere Treibhausgase eine Rolle, so zum Beispiel Methan, welches vor allem in Sumpfgebieten und in der Viehzucht entsteht. Methan ist ein wesentlich stärkeres Treibhausgas als CO2 hat aber auch gleichzeitig eine kürzere Verweildauer in der Atmosphäre (geschätzte Halbwertzeit: 14 Jahre), so das es im Endeffekt nur einen kleineren Teil des Treibhauseffekts ausmacht. Aufgrund seiner kurzen Verweildauer würde sich eine Regulierung der Methan-Emission aber auch schneller auswirken und wäre vor allem auch schneller reversibel. Globale Verdunklung Die Globale Verdunklung („Global Dimming“) ist eine beobachtete Intensitätsverringerung der an der Erdoberfläche gemessene Sonneneinstrahlung. Zwischen 1961 und 1990 soll die Intensität um etwa 4% abgenommen haben, innerhalb industrialisierter Regionen, wie den USA, sogar um 10%. Als Grund für diese Verdunklung wird vor allem eine höhere Rate an Aerosolen, d.h. feste oder flüssige Partikeln, in der Atmosphäre betrachtet, die durch Verbrennungsprozesse der Industrie oder auch durch Brandrodung, brennende Öl-Quellen, aber auch durch Flugzeuge (siehe oben) usw. in die Luft gelangen. Diese Aerosole können einerseits die Sonneneinstrahlung reflektieren und tragen andererseits als Kondensationskeime zu einer vermehrten Wolkenbildung bei, welche Sonnenlicht reflektieren (oben Wolkenimpfung). Eine verringerte Sonneneinstrahlung führt zu einer geringeren Verdunstungsrate von Wasser auf der Erde, was zu weniger Regen führt, aber auch die Verdunstungsrate von Wasser auf dem Land wird verringert. Eine akute Globale Verdunklung ist auch als Resultat von schweren Vulkanausbrüchen (vulkanischer Winter), wie 1816 im Jahr ohne Sommer, und nuklearen Kriegen (nuklearer Winter) denkbar. Es gibt Überlegungen, dass durch das gezielte Ausbringen von Aerosolen, wie Schwefel, in der Atmosphäre die Sonneneinstrahlung verringert werden kann, was die Erdoberfläche gezielt abkühlen könnte und so einer 'unerwünschten' Globalen Erwärmung entgegenwirken könnte. (Spiegel:Schwefelbomben in der Stratosphäre) Die Chemtrail-Verschwörungstheorie behauptet, dass aktuell unter dem gleichen Vorwand Flugzeuge Aluminium- und Barium Verbindungen in der Atmosphäre ausbringen würden. Kritisiert wird an solchen Vorschlägen, das die biochemischen Wechselwirkungen eines solchen Versuchs kaum absehbar sind. *Observed reductions of surface solar radiation at sites in the United States and worldwide from 1961 to 1990 (pdf) Terraforming Albedo Albedo bezeichnet das Verhältnis von eingestrahlter und reflektierter Sonnenenstrahlung. Das heißt, je höher die Albedo eines Himmelskörpers, desto mehr Sonnenlicht wird Reflektiert und trägt nicht zu einer Erwärmung des Körpers bei (dieser Effekt macht sich etwa an warmen Sonnentagen beim tragen von schwarzer Kleidung bemerkbar). Man könnte also einen Planeten erwärmen bzw. abkühlen in dem man seine Oberfläche abdunkelt oder aufhellt. Problematisch hierbei kann aber sein das dunkle 'Farben' eher zu einer Abstrahlung von Wärme (Schwarzkörperstrahlung) neigen als helle. Wetterkriegsführung In der Kriegsführung war Wetter stets ein unberechenbarer Faktor, der über Sieg und Niederlage entscheiden konnte. Militärische Operation können durch bestimmte Wetterlagen verzögert werden, allerdings kann eine Wetterlage auch einen Operation begünstigen. Ein bekannter Einsatz von Wetterkriegsführung war die Operation Popeye während des Vietnamkrieges. Nach dem Prinzip "Make mud, not war" ("Mach Matsch, keinen Krieg") wollte man durch das Impfen von Wolken die Monsunregenfälle verstärken und verlängern um so die Nachschublinien und die Luftabwehr des Vietcong zu stören. (Der Spiegel (1972): Wolken gemolken) Verbot von Wetterkriegsführung Die ENMOD-Konvention der Vereinten Nationen verbietet die militärische Anwendung von Umwelt-verändernden Techniken, was Wetterbeeinflussung einschließt. Sie wurde bislang von 73 Staaten ratifiziert. Einfluss von Kernwaffen Es wurde vielfach spekuliert, ob Spalt- und Wasserstoffbomben, abgesehen von den direkten Wirkungen am Explosionsort, weitreichendere Effekte auf das Wetter und Klima haben könnten. Ein direkter großflächiger Einfluss der bei Kernwaffenexplosionen frei werdenden Energie wird hierbei meist ausgeschlossen, da diese im Vergleich zum Energieumsatz der Sonneneinstrahlung als winzig betrachtet wird. Vielfach wird hingegen der Einfluss der durch Kernwaffenexplosionen und darauf folgenden Brände frei werdenden Aerosole betrachtet. Diese könnten existierende Wolken impfen oder, im Falle eines massiven Einsatzes während eines Atomkriegs, eine globale Verdunklung (nuklearen Winter) bewirken. Ein weiterer Effekt der Atombombenversuche soll in der Erhöhung der Leitfähigkeit der Atmosphäre liegen, welche durch die ionisierende Radioaktivität des Fallout bewirkt wird. In wie fern dies einen Einfluss auf elektromagnetische Prozesse in der Atmosphäre, wie etwa die Entstehung von Blitzen, hat, ist unbekannt. *Der Spiegel **(1957) Bombenwetter **(1958) Unverändert veränderlich Verschwörungstheorien Wetterbeinflussung ist ein Thema das immer wieder in Verschwörungstheorien um Geheimtechnologien auftaucht. Allerdings spielte Wetterbeeinflussung auch schon in sehr alten Verschwörungstheorien eine Rolle, so war wärend der Hexenverfolgung etwa der Vorwurf verbreitet, das Hexen durch Zauber gezielt Unwetter und Hagel herbeigeführt hätten um Menschen und Vieh Schaden zu zufügen. Auch kleinere, zum Regen-machen verwendete Methoden sorgen heutzutage immer wieder für Streit unter benachbarten Bauern, wobei oft der Vorwurf erhoben wird, dass ein Bauer durch das gezielte herbeiführen von Regen über seinem Feld den anderen Bauern das Regenwasser entziehen würde (Tragik der Allmende). Dies lässt sich natürlich auch auf größeren Maßstab übertragen, worin vermutlich ein Grund liegt das solche Maßnahmen bisher im großen Maßstab eher die Ausnahme bildeten.(Der Spiegel(1977): Wetter: Gemeiner Klau) siehe auch *Chemtrails *HAARP *EISCAT *Globale Erwärmung Artikel *Der Spiegel, (1954): Künstliches Wetter/Forschung: Sonnenschein an Feiertagen *Der Spiegel, (1958): Rüstung/Wetterkontrolle: Den Regen abmelken *Der Spiegel, (2005): Atmosphäre: US-Forscher will Hurrikane bändigen *Der Spiegel, (2007): Umbau der Erde:Der letzte Plan *Der Spiegel, (2008): Erderwärmung: Sechs Notoperationen fürs Weltklima *Der Spiegel, (2008): Wolken-Manipulation: 1500 Roboterschiffe sollen Erderwärmung stoppen *RIA Novosti, 23.07.2010: Russland trocknet aus: Ist US-Klimawaffe im Spiel? *Welt Online, 17.08.2010: La Niña verwüstet Pakistan mit einem Super-Monsun *Der Spiegel, (2011): Meteorologie:Saat in den Wolken Kategorie:PhysikKategorie:Geoengineering Kategorie:Technik Kategorie:Wissenschaft